dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahn Kwang-Jo (Prime Earth)
from Korea in the seventh century AD and the Aqua-Man of North Korea. At an unknown date in time, The Dragon King of the Northern Sea cohabited with Kwang-Jo's mother. Birthing a dragonman child spawn who went through life unaware of his lineage or his destiny. JLC & the Aqua-Man of North Korea While a citizen of Rason, North Korea, Ahn Kwang-Jo would attend Raijin University growing into one of its most accomplished students, also an aspiring cartoonist often drew doodles of his favorite american animations in his spare time. One day during class, the secret police of the came in and apprehended Kwang-Jo for questioning. They inquired about a TV set that he'd modified to pick up television broadcasts from across the Chinese/Korean border, where they're neighboring country permits the airing of american produced animation. A capitol offense by their government, when their captive admitted to liking western animated production. His captors cruelly took turns beating him into submission for it. What none among the present knew of however, that the accused party was secretly a metahuman with deep ties to mythical, mystical background. His profuse sweating that occurred when Kwang-Jo was overcome with anxiety was the early manifest of his powers. As he was continually throttled into senselessness, a pair of giant crab like cryptids emerged from the puddles created and disposed of their charges assailants. The delirious youth finds himself dumbfounded by all that transpires around as the two creatures demand that their liege climb on their back. As the trio made their way across the North Korean Border, they encountered the Chinese Justice League where Deilan could communicate with the sentient sea life telepathically. Learning their lordship was on the run from the Korean Army, Wonder-Woman gave her word to protect him from the boys pursuers. But upon seeing that his own peoples army was after him, the culturally brainwashed Kwang-Jo threw himself into at their artillery. Super-Man and Flash managed to save him, save for a stray bullet nicking his head. As he came too, Ahn Kwang-Jo was greeted by Lady Green Snake with a bowl of seaweed soup, but soon becomes horrified of himself as only the elitist of the elite can partake in such a delicacy and he feels that he betrayed his country by surviving his punishment. What Kwang-Jo didn't realize is that all he'd been raised to believe in, about how the nations outside his own were an impoverished social media wasteland was all a lie fabricated by the ruling fascists of his home country. After begging Peng to show him the truth, he was astonished to find that people are actually happier and healthier in the land beyond North Korea's borders. While asleep in the dead of night, Kwang-Jo has another dream about the voice of his father from earlier that day. Though skeptical of the voice in his mind, he awakens to find the face of his real father staring back at him. King Munmu] bequeathed his son the power of his bones, he tells him of how in his mortal life Munmu once ruled the national dynasty of Silla, eventually having transcended his mortal coil to became it's watchful guardian. Seeing what has become of his kingdom in the wake of Korea's rise, Ahn Kwang-Jo's father grants his son the power of his birthright in order to save his kingdome; now transformed into his truest potential, Kwang-Jo is dubbed by his father as The Dragonson. The ultimate instrument of the Dragon King's design. | Powers = : While wielding the bone relic of King Munmu, Ahn Kwang-Jo is able to transform into his superhuman form, The Dragonson. The bone itself also transforms into a magic sword. * * * * * : Ahn Kwang-Jo can manipulate water bodies in any given shape it takes, be it solid (ice), liquid (water) or gas (mist). This ability stems from his being the physical representation of the Heavenly Floodwaters of Mt. Paektu within North Korea. ** : Produce massive quantities of water from his body he can expel with great force, using it to cause tidal waves or weave into watery appendages and even. *** : The Dragonson uses the surface of water as a portal through which mythological cryptids gain access to his dimension. Initially, Ahn Kwang-Jo produced massive amounts of water when nervous in the form of perspiration. Through which he would unknowingly draw all manner of deepsea creatures through. ** : Kwang-Jo had been frozen within a block of solid ice by Kenan Kong but just as easily broke out of it and used the icicle shards as a means of attack. * : Due to his parentage, aquatic cryptids follow his commands and seek to safeguard him. | Abilities = * : Kwang-Jo has displayed fluency in Korean and Mandarin. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Dragonson's powers are derived from his magic sword. Separation from it for more than a minute can cause his power to fade quickly. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bone Sword of King Munnmu: A Japanese katana shaped from the bones of The Dragon Son's true father, King Munmu.Through his remains, Ahm Kwang-Jo becomes the mythical metahuman Dragon Son and retains all of his powers through physical contact with it. Should his grip ever losen from the blade, Kwang-Jo will revert back to his human form and be left vulnerable. | Notes = * The Dragonson's origin is a continuity nod to the birth of King Orin in pre-Flashpoint publishing. How Ahn Kwang-Jo was born through either magic, dream walking or otherwise, similarly to the immortal Atlan bedding Queen Atlanna in her dreams to raise Aquaman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Aquaman | Links = }} Category:Justice League of China